Gorgom's Last Day
is the fifty-first and final episode of Kamen Rider Black. Synopsis The final battle between Black Sun and Shadow Moon comes to a bittersweet end as the final fates of Kohtaro, Nobuhiko and the Creation King are finally determined. Plot Shadow Moon currently has the upper hand as he controls Battle Hopper and uses him to attack Kotaro. As Kotaro tries to get appeal to Battle Hopper, he sees his tears and realises that Battle Hopper wants to be free. Using his King Stone Flash, Kotaro manages to break the possession and Battle Hopper shakes Shadow Moon off. Enraged, Shadow Moon cuts through Battle Hopper using the Satan Sabre, but Battle Hopper manages to injure him severely even as its engine blows up. Kotaro seizes the opportunity to deal another blow using the Rider Kick. Shadow Moon falls back and is supported by his attendants. Stickleback Mutant, who has also been witnessing the fight, rushes forward, but Kotaro defeats him easily using two Rider Kicks. Shadow Moon rushes forward but is held back by his attendants who drag him away. Kotaro sees the Satan Sabre abandoned on the ground and picks it up. He then goes to Battle Hopper, but soon realises that nothing can be done to save him. Battle Hopper speaks for the first time, thanking him, before his headlights go out. Kotaro promises to avenge his death. He makes his way to the entrance of the headquarters of Golgom. The throne where Shadow Moon used to stand is empty. Then, Kotaro hears the distinctive click of Shadow Moon's footsteps and turns around to face him. Shadow Moon prepares to attack Kotaro using the Shadow Kick, despite Kotaro's cry to not overstrain his injured body. Just before the attack, Kotaro slashes at his belt with the Satan Sabre and Shadow Moon falls. On the verge of death, Shadow Moon requests to bring the Satan Sabre with him to hell so that he can face the demons properly. Kotaro grants him his last wish. However, the moment Kotaro relinquishes his grip on the hilt, Shadow Moon points the sword at his neck with muderous intent. Despite the effort, he is unable to complete the action and his arm falls. With his dying breath, Shadow Moon curses Kotaro and condemns him to a life of regret for killing Nobuhiko. Laughing, he uses the last of his strength to raise his sword arm and proclaims that he is the true Creation King. An orange sphere appears, embodying the Creation King. He names Kotaro as his successor and tells him to tear Shadow Moon's Kingstone out. Kotaro refuses and the sphere flies through a section of rock, leaving a hole wide enough for Kotaro to enter. Kotaro turns to Shadow Moon and tells him not to die, promising that he would be back. He then jumps through the hole. Kotaro comes face to face with the Creation King who orders him again to obtain Shadow Moon's Kingstone. Refused yet again, the Creation King opens up a hole beneath him that reaches to the Earth's core. He threatens to drop himself into the hole and blow the Earth up from within if the succession ceremony isn't conducted soon. As Kotaro rushes forward to stop him, a barrier appears in front, throwing him off. He calls Road Sector, but even their combined strength doesn't break the barrier. Despairing, Kotaro suddenly remembers that he can summon the Satan Sabre. Seeing the sword glow red, Shadow Moon realises that Kotaro would use the sword and calls his name for the first time. His bug eyes flash and go out and his hand drops and relaxes as he lets the Satan Sabre go. The Satan Sabre flies into Kotaro's hand and he throws it at the Creation King, killing him. The Creation King curses Kotaro and warns him Golgom would return as long as evil remains in human hearts. Upon the Creation King's death, the cave collapses. Shadow Moon's attendants are crushed beneath the falling rocks. Kotaro rides out with Road Sector and sees his brother for the last time. Kotaro is outside in the rain and faces a river, holding the Satan Sabre. Crying out Nobuhiko's name, he throws the Satan Sabre upwards where it disintegrates into many pieces, disappearing into the sky. It continues raining for the next 10 days. Kotaro returns to the bar, though he knows that Kyoko and Katsumi would no longer be waiting for him there. He has no one left from his previous life that he can turn to. As he looks at a photo of the four of them from a time long ago, Kotaro reminisces happier memories when he was human and on his battles as Kamen Rider. Bidding farewell to everyone and his past life, he places the photo down and rides away. Cast to be added Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 38, . *Despite being the final episode, its broadcast was followed by a standard next time trailer, for the clipshow special Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering, as well as the same teaser trailer for Kamen Rider Black RX, premiering on October 16th, shown at the end of the previous two episodes. *This is the first time that Kotaro Minami uses a sword: first is the Satan Sabre, which is taken from Shadow Moon to defeat the Creation King, then later on he uses the Revolcane as Kamen Rider Black RX and the Bio Blade as Biorider. Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider Black'' DVD Volume 5 features episodes 47-51 & Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 3 features episodes 35-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'', DVD Volume 5 cover. Black_Volume_3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale